Użytkownik:Paweł Ciupak/Archiwum/Nolik
Język nolikowy, nazwa własna نؤليكي چاراص noliki čaraļ 'ʧa:raɬ - dawna (2007) wersja języka noliczańskiego, pomyślana jako język Midżan - kociouchych mutantów z fikcyjnej planety 07 Virginis. Fonetyka ;Fonemy spółgłoskowe p b t d č j k ? f v s ļ š x h ? r l y ? m n ñ ? ļ''' to spółgłoska boczna szczelinowa ɬ lub afrykata t͡ɬ (w nagłosie i po spółgłoskach). '''r jest zawsze spółgłoską drżącą dziąsłową. Fonem /v/ może być realizowany jako v lub ʋ (zwłaszcza po spółgłoskach). Litera ñ''' reprezentuje dźwięk ɲ, z alofonem ŋ przed k. Standardowa artykulacja fonemów '''š č j jest postalweolarno-palatalna. ;Fonemy samogłoskowe : i ? u e ? o ? a ? Samogłoski /e/ i /o/ są niższe od zapisywanych tymi symbolami samogłosek kardynalnych, ale nie aż tak niskie jak IPA ɛ i ɔ. Fonem /a/ jest w sąsiedztwie spółgłosek miękkopodniebiennych realizowany jako ɑ. Akcentowane samogłoski w sylabach otwartych są długie. Fonotaktyki Możliwe wygłosowe zbitki spółgłoskowe to -nd, -st, -št, -šk, -xk. Dopuszczalna jest geminacja wszystkich spółgłosek oprócz /h/. Geminaty i zbitki spółgłoskowe nie mogą pojawiać się w nagłosie. Sandhi Gdy na granicy morfemów stykają się dwie spółgłoski, często zachodzi sandhi. Najczęściej spotykane przemiany to: *bezdźwięczny obstruent ulega udźwięcznieniu przed następującym dźwięcznym (oprócz /v/). *dźwięczny obstruent traci dźwięczność przed bezdźwięcznym. *spółgłoska zwarta lub nosowa przed zwartą upodobnia się do niej pod względem miejsca artykulacji. *spółgłoski /l/ i /ļ/ zanikają przed spółgłoską zębową lub /š/, pozostawiając po sobie ślad w postaci jej geminacji. *zbitki f+p i p+f przechodzą w ff. Podobnie č+š lub š+č przechodzą w šš, t+s w ss a r+l w ll. *nie dopuszcza się do zbitki trzech spółgłosek, między drugą a trzecią wstawia się protetyczne /i/. *niedopuszczalna jest też zbitka dwóch samogłosek z których pierwszą nie jest /i/ ani /u/ stąd: **a+e -> aye **a+i -> e lub ayi **a+o -> avo **a+u -> o lub avu **e i o przed samogłoską przechodzą w ay i av Zapis alfabetem arabskim Czasownik Czasowniki odmieniają się przez dwie osoby (podmiotu i dopełnienia). Istnieją trzy zestawy końcówek, w zależności od tego, czy rdzeń czasownika kończy się na -a, -i czy -u. W poniższej tabelce przedstawiono pełen zestaw sufiksów osobowych (kolumny - podmiot; wiersze - dopełnienie) ? 1sg 2sg 3sg 1pl 2pl 3pl 1sg -ana -eni -onu -aša -eši -ošu -a -e -o -ala -eli -olu -afa -efi -ofu -ar -er -or 1sg -ašna -išni -ušnu -ašta -išti -uštu -aš -iš -uš -ašla -išli -ušlu ? -ašar -išir -ušur 3sg -anta -inti -untu -ačča -ičči -učču -at -it -ut -alla -illi -ullu -atta -itti -uttu -atar -itir -utur 1pl ? -alča -ilči -ulču -al -il -ul -adra -idri -udru -alfa -ilfi -ulfu -alar -ilir -ulur 2pl -afna -ifni -ufnu ? -af -if -uf -aļa -iļi -uļu -affa -iffi -uffu -afar -ifir -ufur 3pl -añka -iñki -uñku -akša -ikši -ukšu -ak -ik -uk -alka -ilki -ulku -akka -ikki -ukku -akar -ikir -ukur Czasowniki nieprzechodnie są traktowane jakby miały dopełnienie w trzeciej osobie liczby pojedynczej. Cechą charakterystyczną nolikowego systemu werbalnego jest wykorzystywanie infiksów do oznaczenia czasu i w słowotwórstwie: ;Zestaw I : - tryb optatywny : - czas przeszły : - tryb przypuszczający lub czas przyszły ;Zestaw II : - kauzatywny : - kontentatywny (staranie się by osiągnąć cel wyrażony czasownikiem podstawowym) : - inchoatywny (rozpoczęcie czynności) :<ñi> - finitatywny (zakończenie czynności) Infiksy są wstawiane przed ostatnią spółgłoską lub zbitką rdzenia, infiksy z zestawu II przed tymi z zestawu I. W dawnym języku mogły one również rozbijać zbitki spółgłoskowe, czego dowodzi imię Nurxabim ("ten który stara się być sławnym; nurbi- 'być sławnym'). Tryb rozkazujący dla drugiej osoby liczby pojedynczej jest wyrażany samym rdzeniem z dopełnieniem w postaci niezależnego zaimka (jahturi nal - 'zabijcie mnie'), dla pozostałych osób formą optatywną. Istnieje również specjalna forma duratywna (lub intensywna) czasownika tworzona przez podwojenie pierwszej sylaby. W przypadku braku nagłosowej sylaby wstawia się w takim wypadku /r/: :mahit -> mamahit :iñoļut -> iriñoļut Przymiotniki są morfologicznie identyczne z czasownikami, nie ma więc wyrazu znaczącego "wielki" a jedynie czasownik "być wielkim". Nie istnieje też strona bierna, gdyż nolikowy jest ''językiem topikalizującym''. W języku nolikowym nie występuje osobny czasownik "być". Jego rolę pełni sufiks '-sa-' z odpowiednią końcówką osobową dodawany do rzeczownika (w przypadku dłuższej frazy rzeczownikowej - do jej ostatniego elementu). Jeżeli wyraz kończy się spółgłoską inną niż /s/, sufiks ten jest poprzedzony ostatnią samogłoską rzeczownika: *ned'e'''sak - to są dzieci *yuman'a'sa - jestem człowiekiem Istnieje też specjalny czasownik lokatywny tisa-: *Ma ellakar-di tisaf? Czy jesteście w szkole? Rzeczownik Nie ma deklinacji, polskiej odmianie rzeczownika przez przypadki i używaniu ich z przyimkami odpowiadają końcówki okolicznikowe dodawane do wyrazów. Liczbę mnoga rzeczowników tworzymy za pomocą końcówki ''-ak. Rzeczowniki odczasownikowe z przyrostkiem '-m' wyrażającym wykonawcę czynności zamieniają to '-m' na '-k' (ellam 'nauczyciel' -> ellak); przyrostek '-aļ' wyrażający podmiot czynności zmienia się w liczbie mnogiej w '-axk'. W przypadku gdy rzeczownik kończy się na samogłoskę '-e' , końcówka pluralna przybiera postać '-ayak', a gdy zakończeniem wyrazu jest '-o' jest to '-avak'. Hiatus dwóch /a/ ulega uproszczeniu, np. korta 'głowa' -> kortak Niektóre wyrazy kończące się formantem '-i' mają w liczbie mnogiej końcówkę -ik. W dłuższych frazach rzeczownikowych znacznik liczby mnogiej znajduje się tylko na ostatnim wyrazie. Sufiks '-ne' dodany do rzeczownika jest znacznikiem tematu wypowiedzi, może też w razie niejasności spowodowanych brakiem przypadków być znacznikiem podmiotu. Wołacz wyrażany jest sufiksem '-a', po spółgłoskach '-ya' Zdrobnienia mają dwie końcówki, '-(i)ta' i bardziej pieszczotliwą '-(i)ča'. Formy z -i- są używane po spółgłoskach. Zaimki osobowe :ja - nal :ty - če :on, ona, ono - to (ożywione), so (nieożywione) :my - lu :wy - fik :oni, one - tak (ożywione), sak (nieożywione) Jeżeli podmiot i dopełnienie są oczywiste za sprawą formy czasownika, opuszcza się je (pro-drop). Zaimki dzierżawcze są identyczne z osobowymi: nal mend 'mój dom'. Składnia Podstawowy szyk zdania to SOV. Wyraz określający poprzedza określany (język prawogłowowy). Podobnie jak polski, nolikowy używa podwójnej negacji: lam ļaļ la-lijunit 'nikt niczego nie widział'. Liczebniki :1.ļa :2.pos :3.maxk :4.bir :5.ama :6.suñ :7.fuk :8.ifar :9.tahib :10.oru :11.xist :12.lip :13.fex :14.šod :196. tañ :2744. tehir System liczbowy w działaniu: 3425 = 2744+3*196+6*14+9 :tehir va maxk tañak va suñ šodak va tahib Albo w skrócie: :ļa maxk suñ tahib (dosłownie 1-3-6-9 - zapis tej liczby w pozycyjnym systemie czternastkowym) =Słownik = A :ačorbim - prorok :ahistu-''' - być czystym :'''ajat - kraina, region :atilbam - władca B :baraļ - światło :bari-''' - świecić :'''belan - zachód :bir - słońce :bišk - brzuch Č :čara-''' - mówić :čaraļ''' - język :četika-''' - być wolnym :četikkan''' - wolność :čiña-''' - atakować, zagrażać :čiññan''' - niebezpieczeństwo D :dast - rozum, umysł :dasti - istota rozumna :deču-''' - znaleźć :'dexaču-' - szukać :'''dixk - beztroska, frywolność :durhaf - duże zwierzę E :ellakar - szkoła :ellam - nauczyciel :Esaf - Bóg :esafin - religia F :fejam - złoto :for - oko :fusattan - zło :fusatu-''' - być złym H :'haji-' - ukrywać :'''hand - kwiat :has - teraz :henaļ - niebo :hus - ręka I :ibokaļ - bajka :ibokan - wyobraźnia :iboki-''' - fantazjować, zmyślać :'iñoļu-' - bronić :'''isollan - honor :itrab - kamień J :jahri-''' - umrzeć :'''jahriya - śmierć :jahturi-''' - zabić :'jati-' - mieć :'jeñu-' - niszczyć :'jimra-' - chwalić :'''jindu - więcej :jola-''' - żyć :'''jollan - życie :juki-''' - polować :'''jun, l.mn. jonak - kobieta K :kad - tak :kaddi - gdzie :kaļ - co :kam - kto :'-kar' - miejsce (w złożeniach) :kax - kiedy :kedan - choroba :kel - woda :koč - który :korta - głowa :Kutas - Szatan :kutasin - satanizm, niemoralność L :la - nie :laddi - nigdzie :lam - nikt :lax - nigdy :lemya-''' - być szczęśliwym (podniośle) :'''lemyanan - szczęście :lini-''' - widzieć Ļ :ļaļ''' - nic :ļiru-''' - spać :ļiran''' - sen (stan fizjologiczny) :ļirava - marzenie senne :ļodu-''' - musieć :ļoddan''' - konieczność :ļuki-''' - pokazywać M :'mahi-' - pić :'''me (l.mn. mevak) - noga :mend - dom :mer - mężczyzna :miani-''' - być ciemnym :'''mimi - kot :mitvan - podobieństwo :mulu-''' - pracować, działać (o urządzeniu) N :'''nalij - wschód :ned - dziecko :nox, zdrobniale nano - matka :nurbi-''' - być sławnym Ñ :ñaraj', l.mn. 'ñarjak''' - łódź :ñok - jak :ñuša - małe zwierzę O :oband - południe :oļañ - świętość :ortah - północ P :pahri - inny :pellan - przyjemność :petula-''' - podobać się :'''petullan - chciwość :pilaj - serce, klatka piersiowa :pirnaļ - prawo (coś co się należy) :podi-''' - być wielkim R :'ridha-' - radować się :'''ridhan - radość S :saxko - tyłek :sibaļ - prawda :sibu-''' - wierzyć :'''soruj - grzech, nieszczęście :suplan - wiedza :supli-''' - wiedzieć :'''suplidexačum - naukowiec Š :šabi-''' - kochać :šabban''' - miłość :šili-''' - być pięknym :šolum', l.mn. 'šolmak''' - świat :šund - rzecz T :taddi - tam :tarikkan - dobro :tariku-''' - być dobrym :'''tehri - duża ilość :tela-''' - być nowym :'tilba-' - kontrolować :'''tilban - kontrola, władza :tisa-''' - znajdować się :'''tissan - położenie :tivuša-''' - potrzebować :'''tivuššan - potrzeba :tolok, l.mn. tolkak - drzewo U :umoja - być silnym :umojjan - siła :upaļ - duch :ur - ogień :urkel - alkohol V :vahavin - pogaństwo :vahavitrab - rzeźba :vaho - bóstwo (pogańskie) :varestan - porządek :virač - ofiara :votu-''' - być starym X :'xaceri-' - być prostym :'''xertar - tarcza :xit - twarz :xivap - wiosło Y :yoña-''' - wołać, nazywać :'''yoññan - imię :yuman - człowiek